1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique involving a control system including a 3-dimensional operation input apparatus and a control apparatus that controls a movement of a pointer displayed on a screen in accordance with a movement of the input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pointing devices, particularly a mouse and a touchpad, are used as controllers for GUIs widely used in PCs (Personal Computers). Not just as HIs (Human Interfaces) of PCs as in related art, the GUIs are now starting to be used as an interface for AV equipment and game devices used in living rooms etc. with, for example, televisions as image media. Various pointing devices that a user is capable of operating 3-dimensionally are proposed as controllers for the GUIs of this type (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-56743).